


Hello Friend

by Thaiser



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaiser/pseuds/Thaiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is a boy who sits next to Tavros in school who always has something weird for lunch, Tavros can't help but think it isn't by choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Friend

not many things seem normal when you’re only fifteen years old, it is an age where children instinctually wig out, and try to find themselves in all sorts of social and cultural niches and oddities.

there is nothing abnormal about a teenager being abnormal.

yet the boy who always sat next to Tavros in class, sharing a double wide table meant for two students with him, was abnormal in a very… unusual way.

he was certainly unique, just not in the way that teenagers generally aspire to be unique in, even amongst his own he was weird.

the boy’s name was Gamzee, Tavros knew though they had never spoken all that much, he seemed very withdrawn, ashamed perhaps? of his official “too weird for the weird kids” status.

and he was weird, he barely ever bathed it seemed, he didn’t smell like sweat, but he definitely didn’t smell like soap or shampoo either, he just smelt strongly of day old musk and unpleasant smoke, his hair didn’t seem like it had been combed in an age, it was full of obvious and clearly visible knots and tangles that no one had yet bothered to take care of.

his clothes never fit, that had been the very first thing Tavros noticed about the new kid in school when he had first arrived, they were always just a little too big, like his parents didn’t even know his size, not even his shoes fit, he had to lace them around his ankles to make sure they stayed on.

weirdest of all though, were the contents of the purple tupperware box he brought his lunch to school in, it was just bizarre the things that had appeared from the bowels of the plastic contraption.

Tavros could still remember clearly the first time he had noticed it, gamzee had taken his makeshift lunchbox out of his bag and opened it carefully, only to have it overflow with some sort of viscous green slime that looked like it belonged as part of a messy children’s toy, not as part of a growing boys diet.

Gamzee had looked rather forlorn, but he didn’t say anything, he just put the lid back on dejectedly and left to get paper towels, these turned out to be inefficient and in the end he had to borrow a washcloth from the cleaning lady after school just to get it off properly.

just the other day the box had been carefully opened, he was always very careful, like he needed to see it before anyone else could, to reveal a whole mountain of skittles, several bags worth of them Tavros was certain, Gamzee actually ate lunch that day, it didn’t happen often.

today when he opened his mystery box, he didn’t even open it all the way, he took one glance at the contents and then abruptly slammed the lid back down in a hurry, quickly stuffing it back into his backpack, it was almost as if he was trying to erase it from the world.

Tavros felt sorry for Gamzee, he didn’t have a mother himself, but he did have a very loving father, who took good care of him. it seemed that Gamzee had not been quite so lucky.

Tavros made three extra sandwiches that night, he had told his dad that he was very hungry in school when he had been questioned, he just hoped Gamzee would like peanut butter and jelly.


End file.
